Melt
by Kuro-Neko-Chan.MLC
Summary: ONESHOT - Qué no darían por que el tiempo se detuviera. "Kami-sama, detén el tiempo por siempre", su pensamiento unísono fue escuchado, pero era imposible ser cumplido. - R&ROD ICHIHIME Basado en Melt de Hatsune Miku VOCALOID - Dedicado a mi novio 3


Konnichi wa minna!

Perdón por escribir sólo este corto, pero se me vino a la mente solo con la letra de una canción de Hatsune Miku (VOCALOID), llamada Melt, espero les guste mucho. ^^ Muchas gracias por leerme. :D

Es dedicado, especialmente al amor de mi vida ^^, Antonio Juarez. Te amo, gracias por leerlo y que te haya gustado… :3

Ni Bleach ni VOCALOID me pertenecen, sino, ya habría arruinado todo a mi gusto… xD

.

.

.

_**UuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUu**_

.

.

.

_**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**_

_**MELT**_

.

.

.

- ¡Arigato ((gracias))! – Exclamó con encanto Inoue Orihime mientras salía de la verdulería con un para de bolsas.

.

Como siempre caminaba sonriente por las calles de Karakura. Su falda rosa floreada se movía al compás de sus pasos, la cual hacía un buen juego con sus sandalias café y su blusa blanca. Con aquél calor, ¿quién no llevaría ropa así? Fresca y sencilla, como la princesa del Instituto de aquel lugar.

Le encantaban los días así, siempre le traían buenos recuerdos y el más pronto a su mente, era uno que había ocurrido ayer viernes en la escuela. Era tan feliz al recordarlo que tarareaba una hermosa canción de nombre Melt, cantada por la diva virtual Hatsune Miku. De tonada pegajosa y hermosa letra. El tipo de música que le gusta a Orihime.

.

.

.

_- ¡Inoue! – Exclamó Kurosaki Ichigo desde la puerta del salón – Necesito hablar contigo. – Soltó._

_._

_No había nadie en aquella habitación, excepto Orihime quien estaba sentada en un pupitre. La chica era la última, debido a que le había tocado turno de limpieza y ningún otro de sus compañeros se quiso quedar a lo último para dar el reporte. Estaba atónita ante el comentario del chico, con un ligero color carmín en sus mejillas y la boca un poco abierta ante el asombro._

_._

_- ¿Q… Qu… Qué pasa Kurosaki-kun? – Tartamudeo asustada._

_- Bueno… - Trató de hablar su amigo, acercándose donde ella. – Sólo quería decirte que tu nuevo look de ve muy bien, Inoue._

_- … - Se quedó callada un momento, como si su corazón se hubiese detenido por el hermoso comentario, para después sonreír. – Arigato Kurosaki-kun, es lindo oírlo de ti._

_- Oye… - Volvió a hablar el chico, frotando su mano contra su nuca mientras mostraba un rubor casi imperceptible. – Si quieres puedo esperarte y acompañarte hasta donde pueda._

_- Eso sería aún más encantador, Kurosaki-kun. – Concluyó la princesa mientras terminaba de ordenar todo y tomaba sus cosas para salir con él._

.

.

.

Estaba ahora sentada en una banca del parque disfrutando de un rico helado de vainilla con pistache, un sabor un poco raro, pero que le encantaba, y aún continuaba tarareando aquella hermosa canción, moviendo su cabeza de forma tierna y sencilla, como solo ella lo sabía hacer.

Unas cuantas gotas comenzaron a caer del cielo. La ojigris colocó su mirada en el cielo que sin darse cuenta se había nublado y la lluvia se soltó de un solo golpe sacando un gritillo en la jovencita. Tomó sus bolsas y corrió hacia la zona comercial en busca de algún refugio. ¿Y si compraba un paraguas? Pero…

.

- Kurosaki-kun… - Pronunció al verlo salir de la tienda donde pensaba entrar

- I… Inoue. Pero… ¡Estas empapada! – Pronunció el pelinaranja mientras se acercaba un poco a ella para taparla con su paraguas.

- ¿Pue… Puedo ir junto a ti? – Preguntó con vergüenza

- Claro. – Respondió - ¿Vas a tu casa?

- Hai ((Si)).

- Te acompaño.

.

Su rostro estaba totalmente rojo como un tomate, quería calmarlo pero era casi imposible. El chico estaba en las mismas, pero era un poco menos notorio.

La lluvia estaba apretando, así que sin pensarlo, el shinigami sustituto, pasó su brazo por la cintura de su compañera y amiga, acercándola a su cuerpo para evitar que se mojara más.

Las respiraciones se volvieron mas aceleradas, prácticamente perceptibles para el otro. Era un momento de timidez extremo para ambos, pero a pesar de todo, les resultaba agradable estar cerca el uno del otro. Sentir la calidez de su cuerpo y un ligero temblor ante el cambio drástico de temperatura en el ambiente.

Sin pensar sus manos se buscaron y ya les era difícil respirar. Se estaban enamorando cada vez más y todo por compartir un paraguas. Sus corazones latiendo como uno sólo, señal de un fuerte amor, acompañado de un temblor, señal de nerviosismo. Todo natural y nuevo para ambos, algo nuevo por comenzar.

Se detuvieron por un momento, en el medio de la acera. Sus miradas se cruzaron y notaron entre ellos el tono carmín de sus mejillas. Qué no darían por que el tiempo se detuviera. _"Kami-sama ((Dios)), detén el tiempo por siempre",_ su pensamiento unísono fue escuchado, pero era imposible ser cumplido_._ Sólo un segundo más, pero ambos voltearon la mirada por la pena. Volvieron las miradas y asistieron para seguir su camino.

Una cuantas gotas cristalinas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de la princesa. En definitiva no eran de tristeza, lo sabía, puesto estaban acompañadas de una gran sonrisa, una sonrisa de felicidad. Este seria otro momento inolvidable junto a su enamorado. Un recuerdo más de cariño y amor por el muchacho.

.

- …

- …

.

Aún sin hablar, cada pasado, cada respiración, cada latido era un espacio menos entre ellos. Que descubrían un nuevo sentimiento.

Pero por desgracias ese avance se detenía. Estaban frente al edificio donde se encontraba el departamento de Orihime.

La lluvia se detuvo y el chico cerró el paraguas. Nuevamente el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor y gran arcoíris se asomaba en cielo despejado, el cual era observado por nuestros protagonistas.

.

- Seria agradable vernos mañana. – Expresó el pelinaranja con ternura.

- Opino lo mismo.

.

.

_Kami-sama, átanos para siempre._

_Quisiera nunca separarme de ti,_

_Nunca decir adiós._

.

.

- Te llamaré. – Dijo sin pensarlo

- Arigato, por acompañarme, Kurosaki-kun

- No fue nada.

- Nos veremos después.

- Claro.

.

Ambos se dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a caminar en direcciones opuestas, pero la princesa se detuvo y con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y un color carmesí en sus mejillas soltó un _"Ai shiteru ((te amo))"_, que llegó a oídos de su amado, quien solo volteó a ver la expresión de su amiga para devolverle la sonrisa con el mismo tono en su rostro.

.

.

.

_**AL FINAL QUIEN HA DETENIDO MI CORAZÓN, ERES TÚ.**_

.

.

.

_**UuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUu**_

.

.

.

Jejejejejeje… Espero que lo hayan disfrutado leyendo como yo escribiendo. Me pareció super dulce este escrito. Gracias a quienes me siguen a pesar de todo, les quiero enormemente.

.

.

.

_**HAZ CLICK Y DEJA TU COMENTARIO**_

_**¡ES GRATIS!**_

_**¡ONEGAI, HAZ FELIZ A ESTA AUTORA!**_

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
